


London at Night

by linoone



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Multi, hee hee, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond comes home from work late one night to a very enjoyable sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London at Night

Desmond never really enjoyed being on late. Work could be unnecessarily tedious and today was more so than the others. At least he could look forward to a night of relaxing with his lovers-- if they were still awake that is. While Clive was used to staying up, Katia often found herself exhausted after all her classes and usually didn't last long. With his luck, the cat would be the only one to welcome him home.

He knocked first and brought his keys out when there was no reply. Either they were fast asleep or otherwise occupied. His coat found its way to the hanger and he started to let his hair down. The familiar meow of Katia's cat didn't plague him this time, much to his relief. His relationship with the furry creature wasn't the best, but it would be rude to make her get rid of him.

"Clive? Katia?" Desmond called, trying not to be too loud in case the pair was sleeping after all. 

The television seemed to be on in the background, playing some kind of infomercial for cleaning supplies. As he walked towards the couch, he noticed Clive stretched out on the couch with his arms secured around Katia who lay fast asleep on top of him. The sight made Desmond feel warm inside as he lifted a blanket up and draped it over his two partners. It was a sweet sight to see them so peaceful together, even if he knew they were probably waiting for him to get home. Perhaps he should've called ahead so they wouldn't have stayed up so late.

"Ich liebe dich zwei." He whispered in a gentle tone, kissing Clive's forehead and then Katia's cheek. "I love you two to the moon and back."


End file.
